plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville
Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville (abbreviated as PvZ: BfN, PvZ: Battle for Neighborville, Plants vs. Zombies: BfN, or simply Battle for Neighborville) is a third-person shooter and platformer video game developed by PopCap Games and published by Electronic Arts. It was released as a 'Founder's Edition' on September 4, 2019, and was available to purchase until September 30, 2019, with the worldwide release being out on October 18th. Plot Unlike the other games, Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville gives no plot. According to many medal descriptions, such as ELUSIVE FOE: Fantastico, the plants could possibly have won the battle for Zomburbia by trapping the zombies in a Smell Jar. The zombies could have possibly escaped, leaving the town's brains once again in danger. Description ''Founder's Edition'' description Welcome to Neighborville, where all is well. Except that a crazy new coniferous conflict between brain-less and botanicals is brewing. Join us as a Founding Neighbor in this early edition and be a part of the community that battles for Neighborville ahead of worldwide launch! With the Founder’s Edition, you’ll play through six weeks of weekly content releases as we progress towards worldwide launch on October 18. Earn exclusive rewards for the first four weeks when you log in*, become part of the Founder’s community, and help make Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville™ better for all just by playing. It’s a no-brainer! You also get to be one of the first on your block to experience the game – even Zomboss will be jealous when you tell him. Over the six weeks of content drops you’ll enjoy 20 fully customizable character classes in one social region, three free-roam regions, one PvE mode and six online multiplayer modes, including Battle Arena, with split-screen couch co-op** in every mode. How do you become a Founding Neighbor? It’s simple: *Get the digital-only, Founder’s Edition – only available for purchase from September 4 – 30 *Play through six weeks of fresh content drops from September 4 – October 17, with your progress rolling over to the standard edition of the game *Enjoy the same content as the Standard Edition product on October 18 at no additional cost Final description Time to shake up the neighborhood block party. Welcome to Neighborville, where all is well. Except that a crazy new coniferous conflict between brain-less and botanicals is brewing! What are you gonna do – call the crops? Soil your plants? Prepare to kick some grass in a plant-on-zombie conflict that will take you to the outer edges of Neighborville and back again. KEY FEATURES *'Customize Every Character for Battle' - Join the newest bloom in the age-old battle between plants and zombies with 20 fully customizable classes at launch, including a Team Play class for each faction. Bring the unique abilities of each character class to 6 PvP modes – including the new Battle Arena – and experience the unbeleafable thrills of combat. *'Venture to the Outer Edges of Neighborville' - The tension across the terra has expanded with 3 free-roam regions and one PvE mode that extend beyond the town of Neighborville. Squad up with up to 3 friends in the Giddy Park social region and take back Weirding Woods, Mount Steep and Neighborville Town Centre. It’s grow time! *'Play with Your Favorite People in Every Mode' - Connect with up to 3 players and battle through flourishing free-roam regions, or jump into the fray with up to 24 players in online multiplayer across a gigantic suburban skirmish. Gameplay Similar to its predecessors, the game is a third-person shooter where players take control of the Plants or the Zombies in either a cooperative or competitive multiplayer environment. The game features 20 customizable gameplay classes, six of which are new to the franchise, and they are classified into three groups: attackers, defenders, or support. Each camp also has a new team play class that allows players of the same class to combine forms when they fight against enemies. Players can compete against each other in various competitive multiplayer modes, including the objective-based Turf War mode and the team deathmatch variant Team Vanquish. The game also features several player-versus-environment open zones which allowed players to explore, find collectibles, and complete quests. Split-screen local multiplayer is also available for all gameplay mode. Controls Xbox Playstation PC Modes Most of the modes from the previous Garden Warfare games are returning (all except Infinity Time and the Mystery Portal modes, i.e. Super Mix Mode, Cats vs. Dinos, Boss Hunt, Capture the Taco and Soil Survivors), while several new modes have been added, such as the social region of Neighborville, the four free roam regions for both Plants and Zombies, and the new 4v4 Battle Arena elimination mode. *'Neighborville:' A social region which acts as a hub for the player, which is a large map split into three sections; Dave Manor (the Plant base), Zomboss HQ (the Zombie base) and Giddy Park (a combat area in-between the bases). In each side's base, the player can access the multiplayer modes through the Multiplayer Portal, as well as customize their characters in the Changing Booth and also switch teams. Furthermore, the player can access the free roam regions of Town Center, Mount Steep and Weirding Woods, visit Rux in Rux's Emporium to receive gifts and buy rare items, and promote their characters to new ranks. Target ranges are available in each base for the player to practice their aim, or the player can simply enter Giddy Park to fight AI as well as enemy players. The player can also spend the Coins they earn on the Mr. Reward-o-tron 9000 in each base to buy new customizations for their characters. *'Free Roam Regions:' These areas allow the player to fight against AI enemies in a large PvE region either by themselves or with friends. In each region, there is a set of story missions for the player to complete, with each one ending with a boss fight. There are also several activities the player can partake in, such as bounty hunts, skirmishes, completing Gnome challenges, Ops, varying battles within the Battle Chests, vanquishing rare enemies and earning medals. There are also Chests, Golden Gnomes and Diamond Gnomes hidden around the regions for the player to find. While playing, the player can earn in-game currencies specific to that region which they can use to buy specific customizations and item maps. The different free roam regions are: **'Town Center:' A PvE region for both Plants (set during the day) and Zombies (set during the night) split into three sections; the large suburban town of Sundrop Hills, the bustling town of Up-Down-Uptown and the beachside port of Pressure Pier. **'Mount Steep:' A PvE region for Plants split into the western town of Olde Town, the desert cheese factory of Rocky Flats, and the underground Steep Mines where cheese is mined for the people of Neighborville. **'Weirding Woods:' A PvE region for Zombies split into Camp Near-a-Lake, the overgrown ruins of Z-Tech Factory and the Stirring Swamp. *'Garden Ops:' A cooperative mode where up to four players take control of plants defending a garden through five zombie waves, with the fifth wave being a boss wave represented by a slot machine, hosted by Dr. Zomboss, which spawns 1-5 bosses for the players to fight. The players must survive all five waves to win the match. *'Graveyard Ops:' A cooperative mode where up to four players take control of zombies defending a tombstone through five plant waves, with the fifth wave being a boss wave represented by a slot machine, hosted by Crazy Dave, which spawns 1-5 bosses for the players to fight. The players must survive all five waves to win the match. *'Turf Takeover:' A game mode where players must either capture or defend several objectives across an expanding map, which including either capturing/defending a point or escorting/stopping a payload. Plants and Zombies will be rotated to either capture or defend depending on the current map. *'Team Vanquish:' A team deathmatch variant, where two teams of Plants and Zombies fight against each other to take down opponents. The first team to reach 50 vanquishes wins, however reviving a teammate takes one point off the enemy team. *'Mix Modes:' A playlist consisting of three different game modes; Gnome Bomb, Suburbination and Vanquish Confirmed!. **'Gnome Bomb:' A game mode where players attempt to secure a bomb (strapped to the back of a helpless gnome) and plant it at various enemy bases while defending their own. Once a bomb has been planted, the enemy team has a short time to defuse it before it destroys the base. The first team to either destroy all three enemy bases or destroy the most bases before the time runs out wins. It is similar to Obliteration mode from Battlefield 4. **'Suburbination:' A domination variant, where two teams attempt to capture three points, A, B, and C around the map. If all three areas are captured, 'Suburbination' occurs and the team who captured them all get bonuses until they lose an area. If a team has at least one point captured, they earn points until they lose all capture points. The first team to reach 100 points wins. **'Vanquish Confirmed!:' A game mode where players must collect 'Crazy Orbs' from fallen opponents to receive credit. Players can also pick up orbs from fallen teammates to deny the enemy team credit. The first team to collect 50 enemy orbs wins. This mode shares the concept with the "Kill Confirmed" mode from the Call of Duty series. *'Battle Arena:' A 4v4 elimination mode where the two teams of Plants and Zombies carefully select the characters they play as before the round starts in a unique map called the 'Funderdome'. Once the round starts, the players must try and vanquish all the enemy players on the other team to win the round. If a teammate is vanquished, the other players have a short amount of time to revive that teammate to get them back in the match, otherwise they are out for the rest of the round. If there are still players left on both teams when the time limit ends, a capture point appears in the center of the map, and whichever team captures the point wins the round. When a round has ended, the character that the player was using the previous round will be 'locked out' so the player can't use that character for the rest of the game, causing the player to choose wisely with their team. The first team to win four rounds wins the match. Development The Plants vs. Zombies Twitter account confirmed the development of a new Plants vs. Zombies shooter in February 2019. An alpha testing for the game, which was codenamed "Picnic", was held in early August. The game was shown behind the doors for journalists at Gamescom 2019. The game was officially announced and released as an early access game on September 4, 2019. Players who purchased the Founder's Edition would receive regular content updates until the game's full launch on October 18, 2019 and exclusive cosmetic items upon the game's official release. Downloadable content *''Deluxe Upgrade ($9.99 USD)'' *''Season’s Eatingz Upgrade ($9.99 USD)'' Characters Plants Returning plants Classes *Peashooter *Sunflower *Chomper *Cactus *Citron *Rose *Kernel Corn Pots *Pea Cannon *Gatling Pea *Scaredy-shroom *Lightning Reed *Heal Flower *Goop-shroom *Bonk Choy *Doom-shroom *Fume-shroom Weeds *Weed *Vase Weed *Dandelion Weed *Heal Weed *Hypno-shroom New plants Classes *Night Cap *Snapdragon *Acorn *Oak Weeds *Wildflower *Terracotta Wildflower Zombies Returning zombies Classes *Foot Soldier *Engineer *Scientist *All-Star *Captain Deadbeard *Imp *Super Brainz Bots *Rocket Bot *Gatling Bot *Hide-n-Shoot Bot *Mr. Electro *Dr. Heals *Loudmouth Bot *Boxer Bot *Explody Bot *Breaker Bot Zombies *Buckethead Zombie *Outhouse Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Heal Zombie *Yeti Imp New zombies Classes *80s Action Hero *Electric Slide *Space Cadet *Space Station Zombies *TV Head *TV Buckethead Maps Hubs *Dave Manor *Zomboss HQ Free Roam Regions *Town Center *Weirding Woods *Mount Steep Team Vanquish *Colossal Fossil *Daisy Drive *Pressure Pier *Rocky Flats *Ruiny Ruins *Z-Tech Factory *Oozevoir Turf Takeover *Peachy District *Turning Point *Loggy Acres *Goopy Gully *Preserve Pastures ' Others' *Giddy Park Glitches *There is a glitch where if Captain Deadbeard uses his parrot and barrel ability really quickly together he will use both of them. *There is a glitch where, when playing as a Cactus, a player activates their Garlic Drone in an area where they are unable to (such as in a tight corner) and the ability will not instantly refresh and the game will continue as if the drone was destroyed. Achievements Main article: Achievements (PvZ: BfN) Pre-release and unused content Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville/Concepts Version history Founder's Road Map With the founders edition of the game, new content is added every week for 5 weeks along with a special founders edition reward. Week 1: *Turf Takeover becomes available in the Multiplayer Portal. *The Plant PvE region of Town Center is also added. *Founders Reward - Fire Defender set for Snapdragon Week 2: *Team Vanquish becomes available in the Multiplayer Portal. *The Zombie PvE region of Weirding Woods is also added. *Founders Reward - Ultimate Champ Star costume for All-Star. Week 3: *Mix Modes are added (consisting of Vanquish Confirmed!, Suburbination, and Gnome Bomb) available in the Multiplayer Portal. *Garden Ops and Graveyard Ops are also made available. *Founders Reward - Dave Bubbles Victory Slab. Week 4: *The Reinforcements PvP Weekly Event available in the Multiplayer Portal for a limited time. *The Plant PvE region of Mount Steep is also added. *Founders Reward - Pea of Valiance costume for Peashooter. Week 5: *Battle Arena becomes available in the Multiplayer Portal. *Lawn of Doom festival live. *The Zombie PvE region of Town Center is also added. *Daily, Weekly, and Character challenges are now available. October 15, 2019 *''' Released to users with Origin Access. '''October 18, 2019: *Full release *Deluxe Edition version and DLC released. *Users that login between the release and Nov. 1st get a special cuztomization for the Chomper . Full Release After the game has been fully released, new content is being added on a monthly basis in the form of balancing patches and new content. November 1st, 2019: *Food Fight festival goes live. December 2nd, 2019 *Feastivus festival goes live. Upcoming content Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville/Upcoming content Reception Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville was given positive reviews. Destructoid gave the game on PlayStation 4 a 7.5/10 and said about the game as "Battle for Neighborville doesn't go out of its way to surpass expectations, but it's a silly, strange, joyful game – one I'm glad was greenlit." Game Revolution gave the Microsoft Windows version 3/5 stars and said "Unfortunately, aside from its more robust PvE offering and unique new characters, most of the other changes that have been made in Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville haven’t been for the better." Other media Gallery Trivia External links *Official website es:Plants vs. Zombies: La Batalla de Neighborville Category:Other Category:Games Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville